Queen of Darkness
by detective-kari
Summary: [Status: Chptr 17][Re-spaced most chapters] Kairi became lonely and depressed. Something happened to her.... What happens when Sora finds out what happened to her? Will he ever save her?...Please R&R!
1. One

Queen Of Darkness: Chapter One Written by: Detective_kari 

Tears splashed on the soft ground. She brushed her soft auburn hair away from her swollen eyes and cried, "Why does it have to happen this way??? Everything is gone! Everyone I love is gone! Why?? Why!" She threw a rock into the deep blue sea. She was crying. She felt like getting away from this place. A place that she had lived in for 14 years and where she had fun, laughter, plus tears. She hated reality; she hated everything about this world. To her its like there's no point on living this life. 

She threw another rock into the open sea. Her long auburn tresses flew to the wind and the sun started to set upon the horizon. She had lost all hope. Her mother just died a few weeks ago from Leukemia. It bought grief over their tiny island. But not that much grief that gave to her. 

She was all alone in that world. No one understands her. No one. _Everyone's gone, _she thought. _Even Sora. _The thought of him made her glum and again tears slid down her face. 

She heard footsteps behind her. Her head tilted towards the sound of the footsteps and saw Akira. Akira is a new girl in their island who moved a few months ago. 

"Are you alright?" 

Akira crouched and patted her on the back. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

She said wiping her tears away.

"Look, Kairi. We all know your going on a tough time right now, but you must understand that there are still people where who cares about you." 

Akira said in a comforting smile. 

"No, you don't understand! Nobody understands! Everyone is gone. Everyone I loved! And to me they don't care! They don't care at all!"

Kairi shouted and tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Look at me, Kairi. You get through this; it's just a small stage of grief. Everyone goes through this. Even me." 

Akira said with a warming smile. Kairi looked at her. But still, tears ran through her round eyes. She was still sad. Akira looked at her and saw something different. 

"Kairi? What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked. 

"What? What do you mean?" Kairi replied. 

"Your pupils are shrinking and your iris is turning yellow." 

Akira said pointing at Kairi's eyes. 

"Oh! It's nothing. It must be because of all the crying I have done." She muttered and wiped her wet tears away. 

"Oh, okay. I'm going go now, I'm hungry." Akira stood up massaging her lurching stomach. 

"Want to come?" She said. 

"No, I'll stay for a while, I want to see the stars. Sometimes the stars help me stop crying." Kairi replied with a small smile. 

"Okay, see you late then." Akira walked off into the island. 

Walking on the pavement she turned back and saw Kairi. Kairi was looking up to the darken sky and watched as the small stars glistened. Akira sighed and muttered, "Please, Kairi. Don't surrender yourself to the darkness!" She turned and walked home, hoping that it will not happen what she thinks will happen.                                         


	2. Two

Queen Of Darkness: Chapter Two  
  
Written by: Detective_kari  
  
Kairi arrived back from the shore. She unlocked the key of her house and sighed. She looked into her empty home. She felt like it wasn't her home anymore. She sighed and opened the lights. She didn't felt like eating anything now but felt tired. She yawned and moved forward to the bathroom. Sighed again, she grabbed her tooth brushed and brushed her teeth briskly. After brushing, she prepared to go to her bed and sleep. She changed out of her blouse and skirt and changed into her pajamas. While changing, she saw a full moon shining outside. Peeking out of her bedroom window, she gave a small smile. To her it felt like the moon was smiling at her. Cheering her up. But the moon's light still won't make her forget the events of what had happened the past few weeks. It was like her hope's grasped was getting loose and her unyielding will shrinking into a small dotted in her heart. Her heart was being filled with sadness and loneliness. She wanted to get out of this world, a world with pain, hurt and sadness. Three things that she would like to go way from here. But it just doesn't. She would do anything to get away from here, from reality. She looked up and more stars filled the sky. "Hello." She had heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw no one. It must be my imagination she thought. "Its not your imagination." The voice said yet again. "Hello? Who are you?" Kairi asked in a frighten tone. She started to get scared. "Do you want to get out of this world?" The voice asked. Yet again, Kairi asked. "Who are you?" Tilting her head around to see whom it was. "Do you want to you want to go somewhere, where the pain and the sadness goes away?" The voice said. "Yes, yes I would want to go to a place like that." She said. "A place where both your parents would be?" The voice said. "Yes, yes! I want to go there!" She exclaimed. "I know where it is and I can lead you there." The voice said. "You.. you can?" Kairi said. Her eyes widened with glee. "I can tell you where it is but.. you must do something for me." The voice said. "Okay, alright anything! I'll do anything!" She said desperately. "Well, then you must surrender to the darkness!" the voice laughed and black smoke appeared all around her. Everything was pitch black and it seemed that the power of gravity has disappeared and now she was floating. She felt this sensation going through her body. Her pupils shrank and her eyes turned yellow. Her hair changed from auburn to jet black and worst of all her heart had turned into darkness. She felt alive and she laughed happily. Beyond the darkness stood, Akira. It was too late she thought. Too late, she had surrendered to the darkness. Akira disappeared. The darkness had conquered Kairi. But will she be saved? 


	3. Three

Queen Of Darkness: Chapter Three 

_Written by: Detective_kari_

A 19-year old boy was sleeping in a large library full of books. Around him were stacks of thick textbooks all about magic and portals. This boy was sought to find a way out of this world. The sun had rose from the horizon and light entered the library. The sunlight had blinded the boy and he awoke. He got his hand and protected his eyes from the fiery sun.

He yawned. He had heard footsteps from the entrance of the library. It was Goofy, his fellow companion. 

"So you have stayed here all night, Sora?" The figure said.

"Yeah," Sora yawned yet again. 

"Geez Sora, you should really need to take a break. It's been weeks since you haven't had a sleep. You should just put it quits for a while." Goofy said and sat next to Sora. 

"No! I must find some information about some kind of portal so I can find Riku and Kairi" Sora said putting his head on his hands. 

"Don't worry, Sora. We will find them soon." Goofy comforted. 

Five years ago, Sora, Goofy and Donald were on a quest to find King Mickey and Riku after the locking the door of Kingdom Hearts. They did actually find the King but some how they never had a change to find Riku. They immediately had to go back to Disney Castle because of the King. 

After arriving at Disney castle after a few months later, they realized that they could not get out to different worlds by using a Gummi ship. Sora finally remembered what Leon, Yuffie and Aerith had told him before defeating Ansem. That after the door of Kingdom Hearts is lock, all of the worlds' barriers would be established and the worlds will separate. But King Mickey had told them that there was another way of transporting to other worlds but then sadly say that the piece of information had been lost a few years ago. That is why Sora is researching so he can find the information saying to how to transport.

"Come on, Sora. Lets go have some breakfast!" Goofy said as he stood up and headed for the door. 

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sora said and arranged the stacked books. 

While arranging he say a dangling auburn star on one of the books. He took hold of it and place it upon is palm and muttered "don't worry, Kairi. I will come back." He pocketed the star and ran after Goofy. His stomach lurched impatiently and ran looking forward to the food. 


	4. Four

Queen Of Darkness: Chapter Four 

_Written by: Detective_kari_

He arrived at the table and saw Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Queen Minnie and King Mickey already eating. They all had fluffy white omelets while him, being sick with eggs he asked the maid for toast. She replied briskly and handed him a buttered toast with some jams. He took a hold of a knife and opened a marmalade bottle and scooped some unto his toast. He took a big bite. The toast dissolved into his stomach soothing the noises that it made.

"So, Sora. I found out that you were in the Library again." King Mickey said to him when he finished his omelet. 

"Found anything, Sora?"

"Um.. No, not a single thing about the lost information." He sighed with the toast still on his hand. 

"Don't worry, Sora. You will find it soon." Queen Minnie said as she asked a maid to get her toast as well. 

"I do hope so. I took me so long now, I mean. I just had my 19th birthday last month meaning I was here for 4 years." He said glumly. 

" Really, really want to find Riku and Kairi. And I want to tell them what happened to me and stuff." He took another bite from the marmalade toast.

"Sora, its not that bad here you know." Donald said while swallowing his omelet. 

"I know but. I miss my home and I miss my friends." Sora said glumly. He sighed and got up. 

"Sora, where are you going?" Daisy asked. "I'm just going for a walk." Sora said and headed out of the dining room into the entrance hall and out of the castle. 

The castle was huge and it was white with blue rooftops. There were so many towers that, Sora had already lost count. No heartless had ever go into the kingdom. He was told that the whole world was protected by a magical force field that kept evil out.

Since the first time he had arrived, he had mostly forgotten the techniques that he had learned battling with heartless. To keep forgetting the techniques he had learn, he had found a special place where he trains in the forest near the castle. Sometimes when he gets tired of researching for the information, he would go and swing his Ultima weapon around and target a tree stump and slash it into bits. This made sure he had lots of exercise and kept his size. 

As he approached his secret place, he took out his Ultima weapon and swung it around. Arriving at the place, he immediately looked for a tree stump and slashed it until it was in bits. 

As the stump fell in bits, he sensed this familiar presence behind him. It felt empty, sad and gloomy. He turned and saw a flying tattered cloak. He recognized it and it was the "Phantom". He defeated the Phantom five years ago at the top of the clock tower in Neverland. It wasn't easy to defeat it but with Sora's will, he did. He was trying to remember how he defeated it. 

_How was it again? _

The Phantom sent a few black wisps luckily Sora dodged it. It retreated back and turned. In that turn, Sora had a glimpse of a crystallized heart. The color of it was fiery red. _Yes, I remember now. _He backed away from the Phantom and found a spot. He reached his keyblade up and took aim at the heart. 

He shouted, "firaga!"

Fire erupted from his Ultima Keyblade and it smashed the heart. The Phantom became dizzy and its heart was turning ice blue. When it became stable, the Phantom glided to Sora and threw a ball of dark smoke. It banged at Sora's leg. He felt fiery pain from his right leg and limped away. 

He looked at the heart and saw it was ice blue he took aim and muttered, "blizzarga."

Ice blue crystal shot out of the keyblade and hit the heart. Again, the Phantom felt dizzy and now the heart turned to white. Sora felt the pain on his leg growing stronger and stronger but still he could cope with it. 

He saw that the heart's color was white he remembered that you must whack it. He got up while the Phantom was dizzy and charged to the heart. He whacked and gave everything he got. Suddenly the Phantom's cloak started to dissolve and wisps of black smoke covered the cloak. The Phantom finally disappeared leaving a crystallized heart floating. 

Sora muttered, "curaga" and instantly the pain from his leg vanished. 

He was about to leave and then something came out of the crystallized heart. It was piece of old parchment. He picked it up and looked at it. He read through it and his eyes widened. 

"This is great!" he exclaimed under his breath. 

He quickly ran for the castle clutching the parchment and keyblade. He was going to tell his friends that he had found what they needed.                                 


	5. Five

Queen Of Darkness: Chapter Five 

_Written by: Detective_kari_

He entered the castle gates with a big smile on his face that hasn't been seen for a few years now. He entered the castle and briskly looked for his friends. He looked in the dining room and no one was there. 

_Must be in the Study Hall._

He thought and ran upstairs and still they were not there. Finally, after 30 minutes of looking he found them sitting in the Library with stacks of books around them. He was so puffed that he could not say the words he needed to say. 

'Sora, there you are. After much talk we decided to help you…" King Mickey said but then was interrupted by Sora. 

"Don't…worry…I…have…found…it…" Sora puffed, bending down putting his hands on his thighs. 

"What do you mean?" Donald said emerging above the stack of books.

 Sora finally stopped puffing and said excitedly, "I found it I found the information about teleporting out of this world!"

 He waved the parchment and everyone emerged out of the books and walked toward him with surprised faces.

 "What… let me look at that." Donald said hastily and grabbed the parchment from his hands and read it out. 

"_Each world has a portal that connects to the World Terminus. Some had tried to find the portal that connects to the World Terminus in there world but failed. Ancient Elders had created these portals because it was used to communicate each other. But until the reign of the Heartless, many elders died but some survived and locked all of the portals to the Terminus. It has been said that to open a portal in each world, elders had used a special key to open the lock. Each lock had a special symbol on it, which shows that it's a portal and also the elders have noted that the keys were drawn to the portal locks making it easier to find in secret places. The special key was created also for combat but these keys were not found and had said that it was destroyed with their masters." _

"World Terminus? Gawrsh, haven't we been there before?" Goofy asked. 

"Yeh, we did, remember. It was before were defeated Ansem." Sora said happily. 

"So, this World Terminus. Does it have all off the connections to other worlds?" Minnie asked curiously. 

"Yes it does. So to get there we must have to find that keyhole with the special symbol." Sora said. 

"But Sora how about the special key. How can we open the lock without the key?" Daisy said glumly. 

"Hmmm…" Sora said. 

"Wait a minute," King Mickey said excitedly. 

"It says on the parchment that the key was also used for combat meaning…" 

"It must be my keyblade." Sora finished gleefully. 

"Well that's one problem solved but how about the portal. We don't have the slightest clue where to find the portal locks." Donald said. 

"Well, it says that if my keyblade is one of the special keys then the keyblade must attract to the lock. So all I have to do is wander around until my keyblade attracts or moves." Sora said.

"Hmm… okay, that sounds right…"Donald said but stopped because Sora was leaving the room. 

"Sora, where are you going?" Donald asked grumpily. 

"I'm going to go and find the portal lock now!" Sora said and was about to leave. 

"Sora, wait! Before you go and search for the portal lock, I need to ask you a question. Where did you get the parchment?" Donald asked. 

Sora gave a frown, _if I tell them that I got it from a heartless, they will be shocked! _He thought. 

"Well, I…I got it from… a Heartless." Sora said nervously. 

"A Heartless!" They all said in unison. 

"Heartless?? How can a heartless come in here? In this Kingdom?" King Mickey said shocked.

"I dunno, but don't worry I banished it instantly. So can I go now"! Sora said pouting. 

"Alright, but just look out, Sora." Queen Minnie said. Off Sora went to find the portal and good knows what's in store for him.      


	6. Six

Queen Of Darkness: Chapter Six 

_Written by: Detective_kari_

Sora wondered around the Castle Grounds hoping for the keyblade that he was holding to be pulled by some force. He ran all over the place twirling, swing or banging his blade everywhere. The castle guards' saw him thought that he must insane. 

He even went to his training spot in the forest but still nothing happened to the blade. This search took him hours… and hours… and still nothing. 

He finally stopped when the sun sank down the horizon. He headed for the Castle and went straight to dinner. He was so tired that he didn't have enough strength to lift the spoon and pushed it his mouth. His friends asked if he had found the portal key and he said no. 

After dinner he continued to his bedroom, as he entered the room he didn't bother putting his keyblade down and carried it to his closet to get some clothes. He opened the closet door and his keyblade started to glow bright yellow. 

The keyblade moved forward like a magnetic force was pulling it forward. Hewas restraining his keyblade but it became too strong and he let go and fell on the ground. The blade bashed against the clothes and smashed on the back wall. As it hit the wall the glow faded from the blade and it dropped down on the floor. He stood up and went forward. 

He saw the crack on the middle of the back wall and on that back wall was a symbol, a trinity symbol. 

"Why is a trinity symbol here?" He muttered under his breath. 

Sora got all the racks and clothes out of the closet and threw it on his bed. He picked up his keyblade and moved it away. He closely looked at the crack and saw light. Moving his fingers on the crack, he grabbed each end and ripped the crack open and saw a glittering keyhole. 

"I can't believe this…" He said, amazed. 

All this time he had been in that bedroom sleeping and he never notice the trinity symbol. And all the time wasted, wandering around the world looking for the portal lock and there it was under his nose. 

Fatigue drifted away from him, just the sight of the portal lock refreshed his whole body. He was excited, very excited. Hastily, he picked his keyblade and pushed the end of the key in the hole and turned it. He heard a small click. And then suddenly the ground shook. The portal keyhole changed shape. It turned into an oval shape and its color turned bright blue. And there it was, the portal to the World Terminus. He got up and thought, _I better tell this to them_. And briskly ran off to where his friends were.                         


	7. Seven

Queen Of Darkness: Chapter Seven Written by: Detective_kari 

He found them in the library, reading books about tales. The warm fire crackle and heated the whole room. 

"Hey, everyone!" Sora greeted happily. 

"What?" Donald said nonchalantly reading a book. 

"Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Queen Minnie and Daisy! I found the portal key!!" Sora exclaimed. 

All of the reading heads perked up and stared at Sora, shocked. 

"Really?" Mickey said, jumping from his chair. 

"Yes!!" Sora said triumphantly with a wide grin on his face. 

"Well, where is it then, Sora?" Goofy asked curiously. 

"Its in the bedroom. Come on! I'll show you!" Sora leapt into the air and walked up the stairs of Disney castle. 

Then his other friends followed. When have arrived at Sora's Room, they saw the portal and gaped.

 "Hey guys, lets go. I can't wait till…" Sora exclaimed but King Mickey broke off. 

"No, Sora. Not yet maybe tomorrow. I mean you should rest up so you have enough energy to fight heartless." 

"But… But…" Sora pouted. 

"I think King Mickey's right, Sora. And plus I would want to come because I wish fighting the heartless." Goofy said. 

"Yeah me too! I would come too. And we still need to find the Door of Light" Donald said. 

When Donald said this Daisy frowned. "But, Donald don't you want to stay with me?" Daisy said sadly. 

"I do but I have to go with Sora and Goofy. Us friends will always stick together. And don't worry when were together we are unstoppable!' Donald said triumphantly. 

"Okay." Daisy sighed but broke into a smile. 

"So there it is, you three will go tomorrow. But I was wondering do you still have space in your group for one person?" King Mickey questioned. 

"Err… why?" Sora asked. 

"Because, I will want to come too." King Mickey answered. Everyone became shocked with what King Mickey said. 

"But Mickey, don't you want to stay?" Queen Minnie asked with a frown. 

"Well, you see Minnie. I think I can help the trio find the Door to the Light." Mickey said. 

"Ohh… Okay" Minnie said with a sad smile. 

"Alright, tomorrow all you boys will got to the World Terminus" Daisy said. 

"But for now you better go and rest." 

"Alright," all of the males said and headed straight for bed. When everyone was gone, Sora laid on his bed  and stared directly at the portal. Just looking at the portal just helped him drift off to sleep.

             ****


	8. Eight

Thunder arose from the dark cloudy sky. Rain roared droplets splashed on the ground.  
  
Lights from the buildings sparked. And a cloaked man stands in the lightly lit street. He  
  
wore a dark black cloak and his spiky gray hair sprout out of his hood. He was grinning.  
  
In front of him were a tall building and the cloaked man looked up. He saw another man  
  
but he wasn't wearing a cloak. He also had light gray hair but his eyes were covered by  
  
darkness. Back at the street, spawned short dark creatures with crooked antennas. They  
  
surrounded the cloaked man. They approached him. The cloaked man looked up and saw  
  
the uncovered man on the roof. He moved his fingers and lightning struck down on the  
  
street. With the lightning formed a heart, which was outlined by light blue flames. The  
  
approaching dark creatures backed off. The cloaked man's hands went inside his cloak  
  
and pulled out two keyblades. He swung them and the creatures disappeared. The  
  
cloaked man looked up and muttered, "Where is Sora?".  
  
Sora's eyes snapped open. *Someone.someone's looking for me*. He lay on his  
  
stomach and yawned. He rolled over and came to the sight of the Portal. This made him  
  
smile. *I'm finally going to see them again* He got out of bed and headed straight to the  
  
dining hall. To his surprise, he found the other three males all ready to go while him he  
  
was still in his pajamas. "Sora, we better go! The early we go the faster we can seal the  
  
Door to the Light." Donald said as he took out his Save the Queen staff. "Yeah, so you  
  
better go upstairs and change." Goofy said as well and summoned his Save the King  
  
Shield. "Alright, I never felt hungry anyway." Sora said and briskly ran back to his  
  
bedroom. He quickly changed and took out his Ultima keyblade. He had heard footsteps  
  
outside his door. He opened it and found all of his friends waiting for him. Both Daisy  
  
and Queen Minnie was were there sobbing softly while King Mickey and Donald comforted them. Goofy was there leaning on the wall and saw Sora's head out of the  
  
room and asked "Sora, are you ready?" "Yeah, come one in." He answered. Donald and  
  
King Mickey let go of their partners and told them to go in as well. The two females bid  
  
farewell in tears as the foursome forced themselves into the watery surface of the oval  
  
shaped portal. Sora went first. He quickly put his whole hand through the portal just to  
  
feel if it is all right to go through. He felt a wet and cold sensation covered his body and  
  
closed his eyes. Once he was though he opened his eyes and looked in awe. It was the  
  
same as he remembered 5 years ago. The World Terminus, colored particles floated  
  
above mini-volcanoes. He observed the place he was standing and white snow covered  
  
both the top and bottom of the platform. Across he could see a multi- colored small portal.  
  
He heard his other friend going through the portal. Once all of them were their, King  
  
Mickey spoke "So this is the World Terminus?" "Fascinating." And then explored the  
  
platform. "Yep, and which world should we visit first?" Goofy asked. "Well, if I could  
  
remember. This portal will take us to Traverse Town and I want to go there first because  
  
Riku might be there." Sora pointed. "Alright, Traverse Town it is then" Donald said. The  
  
all moved forward and surrounded the mini-volcano. "On three we jump" Sora said.  
  
"One. Two." They were ready to jump. "Three!" All four jumped into the small  
  
volcano and disappeared.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Question- Why did Mickey come with the other three? Because it was said on this  
  
site that in Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey would join your party.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: They will meet an old Heartless and find Riku. Riku will have a  
  
companion with him and he will explain about the Queen of Darkness.  
  
-----Till Next time  
  
Harriet 


	9. Nine

After the long drop from the volcano, the foursome had then suddenly felt gravity and instantly was pushed into an alley from another portal. 

"Ouch!" Donald shriek as all of them were on top off him. 

"Sorry, Donald." Mickey apologized and was on top of everyone quickly rolled over and dropped on the hard cold concrete. 

"Alright, were do we go." Goofy said as soon as everyone got on there feet. 

"Well, I don't recognize this alley. " Sora said studying the alley. 

"Do you recognize anything here, Donald?" 

"No, I haven't seen this place before." Donald answered. 

"Maybe if we continue then maybe you will be able to remember more of this place" Mickey said. 

They all walked straight and found a dimmed street. It was deserted, it was like they were in a desert but there was lights. 

"Wow, Garwsh! Traverse Town has changed so much" Goofy exclaimed as they arrived at the open street. 

Traverse Town did change more and now there were more buildings, shops and skyscrapers. Sora saw something a big silhouette. 

"Guys, can you see that?" Sora said cautioned. 

"What?" Donald asked. 

"Over there! That shadow" Sora pointed beyond the open street. The silhouette moved forward, closer to them. 

"Guys, it's coming this way…" Sora backed away. 

"Sora, what is its? I or we can't see it" Mickey said peering over the street and with him Goofy and Donald agreed. 

"Its there! Can't you see it?" Sora exclaimed. 

"No" They all said in unison and peer over the street. 

"Look, Sora if your playing games, please don't because we need to get going!" Donald said and faced the other direction. Then Mickey and Goofy also faced the other direction. They were about to go until… Shadows moved around them and suddenly out of nowhere heartless spawned around and behind the shadow heartless were a big behemoth. But this behemoth was different, it was dark blue and it wasn't the same on that sora had seen. 

Sora back away and said "Lets go you guys!" 

He summoned his Ultima Keyblade and again spoke 

"King Mickey, can you battle?" 

"Off course I can" Mickey replied and summoned his Keyblade. 

"So everyone ready?" Sora shouted. 

"Yes" They all said and started whacking the heartless. 

The Shadows targeted Sora and ran for him. 

"Ars Arcanum!" Sora shouted and he started to glow. 

He slashed all the Shadows away. The behemoth bent and its horn started to glow, it was charging power that turned into a great big ball and suddenly… It released it and it targeted for Donald. Donald took a direct hit and then feel to his knees. 

"Donald!" King Mickey shouted and immediately went straight to him.

 "King Mickey, don't worry about him!" Sora shouted to him. 

"We can heal him later!" The behemoth charged again and it targeted Goofy who was busy with the Shadows. It release it again and… 

"Goofy!" Sora shouted. Goofy turned and faced the attack. He didn't react and suddenly hit him. And now Goofy's body fell down on its knees. 

"No! Goofy" Mickey said and instantly ran for Goofy. 

On his way to Goofy, Mickey was attacked by heartless and he whacked. The behemoth bent down again and did the same attack and released it and now it was directed to Mickey. 

Not realizing that Mickey new this Sora shouted, "Mickey looked out!" 

Mickey heard Sora in just a split second and new nothing what so ever to do but cover his face with his arms. Mickey closed his eyes and then… Something happened. Mickey's eyes open and saw a figure in front of him. Sora looked back and wondered why there was no explosion. And saw a familiar figure and it was… 

"Riku!" 

"Hey, Sora. Mickey, leave me with all the fun would you?" Riku smirked. 

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked. 

"No time to explain! We have to destroy this heartless. He was carrying a keyblade, it looked like an oblivion. 

He threw it in the air and muttered, "Strike!" 

The keyblade smashed it self unto the horn of the behemoth causing it to weaken. 

"Sora, I need you to do another strike raid so that this heartless would be destroyed!" Riku shouted and caught the keyblade back. 

"Alright! Strike Raid!!" He threw the keyblade and the blade also smashed into the horn. The behemoth collapsed and vanished and also the Shadows also vanished. 

"We need to heal both Donald and Goofy." Riku said and headed towards the two lifeless bodies.

"Okay, Sora you know how to use magic, go on." Riku said. "Okay." Sora raised his keyblade  and muttered, "Curaga!" And both of the lifeless bodies awoke. "Err… What happened?" Donald asked. 'Doesn't matter but I think you guys need rest come on, I lead you to where I live." Riku said and lifted himself up. "Okay," They four some said and followed Riku. 


	10. Ten

The foursome continued to follow Riku, into a crowded street full of lights. There was much chatter in the streets with more people. Avoiding getting lost, Sora decided to keep an eye at Riku's back Riku suddenly came to a halt in front of a small house. The house inside had the lights on. Sora remembers this and realized it was… 

"Riku isn't this Cid's house?" Sora asked while they other threesome arrived. 

"Yes, it is. When I came back to Traverse Town, I remember about this place. I thought there would be people in it, you know… Leon and them but no one was here." 

Riku replied and opened the door.

"That's because the others are in Hollow Bastion." Donald said and the foursome entered the door with Riku behind them. 

"Hollow Bastion? Really?" Riku and said and headed for the small dining room. 

He sat and the others followed and sat as well. 

"Yeah, they said that it was there old home… Hollow Bastion." Goofy said and leaned back with his hands underneath his head. 

"Anyway, how did you end up here, Riku?" King Mickey questioned. 

"I mean I haven't seen you since we separated a few years ago." 

"You see, King Mickey…" Riku started but was interrupted by Mickey. 

"Look, were not in Disney Castle so just call me Mickey, it annoys me when call me a royal." 

"Right, well Mickey. When we separated, I got on to this path and moved on and ended up on a cliff. Then something, I felt something, some kind of force pushed me over the cliff and fell down to a deep gorge. While I was falling I saw this swirling watery substance floating and I dropped in it. And when I felt the ground, all of a sudden I realized I was in Traverse Town." Riku finished. 

"Well that substance must have been a portal. We have been through it before so we know about it." Donald said also mimicking Goofy's posture.

"Riku, I have to know this but… Have you heard from Kairi at all?" Sora asked curiously leaning forward to Riku. 

"Sorry, Sora. I have never been able to find away to get out of Traverse Town and to find her. And again Gummi Ship's can't be used because of the separation of the worlds. I researched but couldn't find anything about some kind of transport to get into other worlds and plus there's a New War" Riku said mysteriously.

"New War!" The foursome exclaimed. 

"What do you mean, Riku?" Mickey asked.

"There were some people who were teleported here to Traverse Town and was said that there is this new person who controls the heartless. You know like Ansem." Riku stated.

"Well, who is it then?" Sora asked anxiously.

"They called her Queen of Darkness." A voice said and the foursome jumped with surprise. 

"Ahh…Hello, your back again, Lex." Riku said while looking behind them. 

The companions turned around and saw a male who was about to be in his early twenties. He had light gray hair like Riku's and on his hand he clutched an Oathkeeper. 

"Oh… I forgot to introduce you. Guys, this is Lex and Lex, this is Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Sora." Riku pointed. 

"So your, Sora" Lex said rubbing his chin. 

"I always wanted to meet the Key- Bearer." 

"Hey, can we continue now!" Donald pouted. 

"Lex, how did you know about the Queen of Darkness?" Goofy asked. 

"I came from a world that has been struck by heartless. And when I was attacked, I landed to a portal and the portal lead me here." Lex answered. 

"And I heard a about a person who can open the Door to the Light and also the person who was going to restore all off the corrupted worlds. And they said that they it was you, Sora." Lex said. 

"Me, who told you this?" Sora exclaimed. 

"Oracles of Light. They can see into the future. And they also told me to find Riku because he would lead me to you." He said and sat down.

"Anyway… This Queen of Darkness, how many worlds has she corrupted?" Donald asked. 

"About a couple including Atlantica and Halloween Town." Riku said. 

"Gawrsh, this is horrible, how can we stop this?" Goofy said in a worried tone. 

"Well, the first thing is to open the Door of Light. And vanish the Queen. And this will be restored." Lex said. 

"Who is this Queen anyway? Corrupting worlds and people lives! Who does she think she is anyway?" Sora said indignantly. 

Sora was angry and wanted revenge. He knew what those people felt when their world was destroyed and they were separated from their family, relatives and friends. Friends. Friends, like the same time when he was separated from his friends and family. He knows that feeling and he doesn't want other people to suffer like that. 

"Sora, you can't beat her single-handedly, I mean she's evil and strong. She could kill you with one kick. But with lots of help we can defeat her." Riku said. 

"And they also said that the Queen used to be human, like us." Lex said. 

"So maybe we can reach into her heart and help her. And some people said that she is looking for the Door to the Light."

 "Why?" Mickey asked.

"So she can seal it forever and it won't open again." Riku replied. 

"So, where ever the Queen is the Door will be near?" Donald asked. 

"Yeah, but I have no clue where she would be and we have no way of getting out of this world." Riku said, sitting up. 

'To tell you the truth, the going to worlds part is solved because we know how but the where is the Queen part is still not solved yet." Sora said.  

"Maybe, Leon would know!" Donald said. 

"Yeah! He would know so we should go there! To Hollow Bastion." Sora yawned. 

He was tired and so was everyone. 

"Alright but if we go, we should go tomorrow because I think everyone will agree with me that you are all tired!" Riku said. 

Getting up, Riku held out a hand to the tired Sora and led him and the other males into the room. 

"Sorry, this is the only spare room here but we have sleeping bags." 

Riku want to the closet in the room and threw four squashy sleeping bags on the floor. Mickey thanked Riku and all four of them grabbed the sleeping bag and tucked in. Wondering what's going to happen the next day.                 


	11. Eleven

It was the crack of dawn. The lights of Traverse Town had dimmed and died. The six companions had waked up early for them to get ready for there adventure.

"Sora, where is the portal?" Riku asked while putting his boots on. 

"Its in a small alley at the back of the street where we were attacked by Behemoth." Sora said waiting for everyone. 

"Ohh, I see then that would be easy then to get there. There would be much interruptions from the heartless since there is now sunlight." Lex said swinging his oathkeeper blade. 

"What do you mean?" King Mickey asked. 

"Well, people said that heartless don't like the light and prefer the darkness." Riku explained and opened the door. 

"Lets go." 

"Right" They all muttered and slipped outside. 

There was much chatter outside and there were many people around. They continued to move on through the crowds. 

"Riku, I need to ask you something." Sora said looking at his best friend beside him. 

"What is it, Sora?" Riku said not even glancing at Sora but looking straight ahead. 

"I was wondering where did you get the keyblade from?" Sora asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Riku said still not looking at Sora. 

"Just curious…" Sora trailed looking at his Ultima weapon. 

"I got it from Lex. He lend it to me." Riku said. 

They continued to walk to the crowds of people and finally arrived at the street. The street was now full of people browsing around streets and parlors. 

"Where was it? The alley?" Lex asked. 

"Its around here somewhere…" Sora browsed at every open passage that he had walked passed. 

Finally, with the help of his friends, they had found the small alley.

 "So, were is this portal?" Riku asked. Sora and the others (except Lex) moved forward at least a meter and Sora pointed. 

"Its over there, Riku." Donald said turning his head back to Riku. 

"But all I see is a Trinity Mark and I know it's not a portal." Riku said shaking his head. 

"No Riku, inside the trinity mark is a portal. A portal to the World Terminus." Mickey said.

"Okay… But how can we access the portal?" Lex asked as he emerged behind them, leaning against a wall. 

"Well gawrsh, tell them Sora. In fact you were the one who access the portal." Goofy said matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, well all I have to do is…" Sora started as he moved a bit more closer to the mark and then suddenly his keyblade glowed and raised it self. The blade was being pulled forcefully to the trinity mark. It flew quickly dragging Sora with it. There was big thud. Sora let go of the blade and it dropped down. 

"Well… that's all. That's what happens to access the portal." Sora said and picked his fallen keyblade. A crack was developed after the thud. 

"So where is the portal?" Riku asked. 

"Umm… wait." Sora grabbed his hands and put his hand into the cracked and pushed. As he pushed, debris from the wall dropped off, revealing a glittering keyhole. 

"There you go… the portal lock and all it needs is…" He picked his keyblade and slit it in the keyhole. 

"My keyblade." He finished and turned the keyblade. 

The ground started to shake, the wall shook lively and pieces of concrete fell down from the walls. It seemed that the shaking only happened inside the alley because the passers behind them never felt the small earthquake. Sora abruptly retrieves his key blade from the keyhole and backed off. The glittering keyhole morphed into an oval shaped portal. The surface swirled a watery wave inside. Lex and Riku looked at the portal, amazed. 

"Lex, Riku, are you ready?" King Mickey asked. 

"Err… alright." Riku moved forward and so did Lex. 

"Riku, why don't you go in first" Sora said gesturing Riku first. Riku nodded his head and ran into the portal then he disappeared. 

"Lex, your next." Donald muttered and Lex jumped into the portal.

 After Lex went, Mickey then Donald and Goofy and finally Sora jumped in. The watery surface touched his skin it made him shiver and fidget. He arrived under the mini volcano that was shooting particles above him. 

"So this is the World Terminus… Looks alright…" Lex wondered around observing. 

"Guys, I think to get to the Hollow Bastion we have to go through that portal over there" Sora pointed to the green portal which was swirling in the air. 

"That's what I can remember." Sora said and walked to the portal. 

"I remember that too. And I remember that we have to go through 9 portals just to get to the Hollow Bastion portal." Donald said scratching under his beak. 

"Alright, then since you too can remember we should follow you." Mickey stated. 

"Okay… then we should get a move on." Riku said, going towards Sora. 

"Sora, lead the way." Riku said and Sora nodded. 

"So just follow me…" Sora said and jumped into the green portal. 

They went across the 9 platforms and into the 9 portals which teleported them to the 9 platforms. 

"This is it guys, this is the Hollow Bastion portal." Sora said standing in front of a mini volcano that erupted pink particles and floated around them. 

"Now to get to Hollow Bastion, we have to jump into the volcano." Goofy said and approached the volcano. The others followed him, they gathered around in a circle. 

"On three, one… two…" Mickey said and the others prepared to jump. "Three!" The six males pushed themselves up and jumped into the volcano and disappeared.


	12. Twelve

Rain started to pour into a woodland forest. A female girl about 18 years old was running through the thick trees. 

_I need to get there! I must tell him what happened to her! _She kept on running her sneakers drenched in mud. She was rushing, rushing to find them. As she ran she saw through the droplets of water, mountains and a flying citadel. She was getting tired, very tired. Exhaustion was attacking her but still she wanted to get there and tell him what had happened to her. 

The thick trees suddenly started to disappear as she ran and stopped. She was on a cliff stone and rock was dropping down to a glassy waterfall that situated there. She looked down to the waterfall and saw six males appearing out of nowhere. She wondered how they got there and didn't care. 

Her feet walked away from the cliff and went to her right. She ran and she ran until she had arrived at the glassy waterfall. She looked up and saw the six males already getting on an elevator that lead them to the flying citadel. She saw a boy that clutched a keyblade. He had light brown hair and he was tall. 

_That must he him… _She got off the icy platform and jumped to the next one. It was hard to jump on the platforms because of her long flowing skirt. As she jumped her skirt's hem thread got stuck on one of the rocks that was gripping from the platform. She struggled to get the thread off. Finally, got it off the rock she got up to her feet and continued to go up. 

She was at the very top and suddenly black smoke appeared everywhere and there appeared a dozen of dark balls. _I don't have time for you…I have to tell him. _The dark balls suddenly attacked her, they gnawed there way to her and she dodged and rolled. 

One of the dark balls got a hold of her and swiftly bashed her. Her long sleeve was torn from her blouse that showed her full arm. Even though she was not hurt, she had enough. That blouse cost $200 and she had to pay for it. Her cheeks turned white-hot rage and her ears turned crimson red. _Stupid heartless!! I have to fight back or else they might destroy my blouse. _

Again the dark balls headed for her and she just stood there and muttered "Divinity Light!!!!" 

She raised her arm and light was gathered starting from her forearm to the tip of her middle finger. The light that was gathered form into some sort of key blade. But it was no ordinary keyblade. It was not metal like others. It was made by some energy and the energy was pure light. The light that came from the keyblade blinded the heartless. 

While they covered their eyes from the blinding light, she slashed through all of them until there was gone. Her keyblade dissolved into nothingness and she continued. 

She clicked on the blue crystallized flower and it turned red. A circle shaped elevator floated to her. She jumped on it and it floated her up to the floating citadel. When she arrived she walked straight to the castle gates and pushed it open. 

_Where should they be? _The grand hall was deserted and no one was there. The grand hall had two stairs leading to the second floor. From her point of view, she could see a small passage and a door on the left. _Which one? Which one?_ Deciding on which one she could through she climbed the red carpeted stairs and went through the passage. 

At the end of the passage was green door. She tried to open it but no luck. It was locked and it kept her from going through. She got out of the passage and went through the left door. 

The door croak as it was open. Inside she found herself in a library. Hugh bookcases stood handsomely. They were filled with different kind of books. _Whoa… most of them are about magic. _She observed all of the bookcases. Snapping out (because she was quite a book worm), she continued to go through the maze that was made by the bookcases. 

Suddenly, she felt a sharp, cold metal on the back of her neck. 

"Halt, you…. You better not move or I'll stab you!" a voice behind her spoke silently.

She carefully raised her arms up. 

"Turn around… I want to see your face!" She turned and saw a short woman who looked like a ninja in her early twenties and she was holding a dagger pointed at her throat. 

"Well, well. How can a pretty lady live you end up here?" She sneered at her. 

"Wellll… I'm here because I'm going to deliver a message." She gulped. 

She made no movement at all and stood still as ice. 

"Really to who?" She sneered yet again. 

"You…see… I have to tell it to the boy. The keyblade wielder, but I don't know his name." She gulped frightened. 

"You mean, Sora?" She said softly. 

"Yeah…him. I have important information for him about the heartless…" She said less scared. 

"Alright, I'll take you to him…But if you do any sudden moves, missy. You'll get it." She said fiercely. 

The ninja led her up the second floor of the library. 

"Go move…" The ninja pushed forcefully though a small passage. They entered a big dining hall and in the middle were a round table and there sat eight people chatting. She recognized the other six but the other two she did not. The chatter died and all eyes looks upon her. She felt nervous because of the staring eyes. 

"Oy Sora, There's this girl who was wandering around the Library looking for you…" The ninja said pushing her forward. 

Sora got up and went to her. 

"What do you mean, Yuffie?" He asked. 

"Don't ask me. Ask her, she seemed to have some information that she needed to tell you." Yuffie said lowing her dagger. 

"Alright then you, who are you?" He said staring at her. 

"My…my name is Akira and I have some information about the Heartless and Kairi." 


	13. Thirteen

"What? You know Kairi?" Sora said in astonishment.

"Yes, yes I do." She said slowly.

Sora looked at Yuffie in a way that said to get a way from her. Yuffie got the signal and back off. Sora turned around at her back and pushed her. 

"If you know, Kairi. Please sit down." Sora said and pulled the nearest chair from the table and obediently Akira sat down. The eyes of everyone all stared at her and she became nervous. 

"Please tell me, how do you know her?" Sora asked softly. 

"I…you see… I came to Destiny Islands three years ago. And…" She restrained to tell them anything further. She didn't want them to know what had happened to Kairi. But still she must, she looked down to her light blue sneakers and thought of the words she needed to say. 

"And… what is it? Did anything bad happen to her?" Sora asked anxiously. She hesitated to say. She gave a small sigh and spoke 

"Yes, something did happened to her…" Akira replied lowly and looked away. This reply caught everyone's attention. They all looked worried specially Riku. Sora looked concerned. 

"What, happened to her?" he said softly at Akira. 

"To…to tell you I have to explain everything…so you can understand." Akira said. 

"Okay… It's alright, explain everything then…" Sora said certainly. 

Akira opened her mouth and noticed that everyone in the room gave their full attention to her. This made her more nervous because she had never been in this situation before. Even in school, nobody ever gave her their full attention. She sighed softly and spoke, "you…you see. The first time I met her in the island, she was happy and she never frowned or anything. But later that year she became more sad and…" 

She stopped and it was like there was a lump on her throat. She cleared it instantly and heard Sora spoke "please, continue." 

She swallowed and continued. "I asked her why and she said that she misses these people. She said that she misses her two best friends and that she misses her mother. And…" 

She was interrupted by Riku who asked silently, "why does she miss her mother? Did something wrong happen to her as well?" 

"Yes, her mother passes away. Its because she had Leukemia." Akira said sadly. 

Everyone drew shocked faces. Riku looked shocked as well after Akira answered his question. Five years ago, he knew Kairi's Mother and always thought that she was tough. Very tough. But now he just heard this news and knew that she wasn't. 

"Anyway…Akira, please continue." Sora said to snap them all from their shocked faces.

"Alright, well a few days later her depression grew more and more and it became a disease. She sometimes stopped eating and she looked so weak."

 "She told me that she as losing hope and her will to live. She didn't care for her health and well-being. And she will do anything just to get out of this reality and be with you guys." She stopped and looked at Sora. 

"And also she told me that she really miss you, Sora. She would die to be with you." Sora looked sad. He always wanted to be with Kairi as well. 

"And one day, I told her not to loose hope but she did and…" There was a loud whimper. Akira stopped and saw a blonde headed man clutching his stomach. Blood flowed out of his hands. The two other females (including the one that had an dagger on her throat) got up and ran brusquely ran to the man. He dropped down on the ground and screamed with pain.

The other males even Sora got up to their feet and moved forward to the man who laid n the cold stone floor. Akira moved forward as well and saw a deep gash on his stomach. He put her hand on her mouth in shock. 

"Cloud, dear are you okay?" The woman in plaits said worriedly. 

"Yes, I'll be fine, Aerith" He whimpered softly in pain. 

"Yuffie, quickly get some bandages!" Aerith said and Yuffie instantly leaped from her feet and ran out of the room. 

"Who did this to you, Cloud?" A male adult said to Cloud, fiercely. 

"Leon, there's…heartless here and also the Queen" He gasped.

Akira looked worried. 

"Well them we have too go and fight her!" Sora said fiercely. 

"Yes, but why is she here?" Leon wondered. 

"There's no time to wonder come on…" Riku said and raced out of the Dining Hall. 

The others who were holding their weapons tightly followed him. 

"I'm coming with you! " Akira said and moved forward to them "No, Akira! Its not safe…" Sora said and stopped her. 

"I need to go! I have to see the Queen, I must make sure!" She said forcefully. 

"But…" Sora stopped. 

"Don't worry, I'll be okay!" She said determined. 

"Alright, you can come." Sora surrendered. 

"Sora, lets go!" Riku shouted. 

"Okay." Sora ran to them and Akira followed him.


	14. Fourteen

The big group of males…and a woman ran from the big dining hall. They were fought by hordes of Heartless, slashing and casting spells at them. The whole group fought back except for Akira who juts dodged attacks and was safely behind Sora when she was attacked. More Heartless appear and they were outnumbered and the only choice for them was to flee off. They jumped over all of the groups of heartless, ran through the stair and when through a dark corridor. All of them ended up in a platform covered by bars that seemed like it was made by light.

"Leon, where are we?" Riku wondered and moved around the light bars that trapped all of them. "Wait, its been a long time since I have explored these grounds because usually we don't spend time here." Leon replied and moved forward to a crystallized flower that stood frozen. "Hmmm," Leon hummed and bent down, observing the flower. "There's something wrong with this switch. There's no signal from it, it seems that it been already switched on." Leon said tapping the flower to see if something happened. "Okay Leon, why don't I have a look." Sora stepped forward and carefully banged it with his keyblade. It didn't move or glowed and there was a loud "ping" sound, echoed. It made everyone's ear to ring. 

The two males tried numerous solutions to make the flower respond and failed, because of the entire wait, the fellowship grew impatient and bored. Donald tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms while holding his Save the Queen staff, Goofy stood there and hummed, Lex leaned one of the walls and swung his keyblade effortlessly. Mickey yawned and sat down, Riku walked up and down the small platform thinking… And Akira, well she sat by a wall anxiously. She was worried about someone and hopes that it won't happen. That it won't happen what she thinks is going to happen.

"Sora, I think I know what to do!" Leon said, still observing the flower. "What?" Sora asked and yawned with boredom. "I think you have to cast a spell." Leo said rubbing his chin. "Okay…but what kind of spell?" Sora asked and got up. "Try the three main elements, Fire, Blizzard and Thunder. Some of the switches here activate when they are hit by magic." Leon stood and moved back. "Okay." Sora moved back and lifted his keyblade. Everyone looked at Sora who spoke a spell under his breath and fire shot out of keyblade and flames blazed on the flower and died. "Finally, you have found a solution! For this thing to activate!" Donald said and stopped tapping his foot. "Well, yeah but not quite because I just used Firaga and nothing happened!" Sora sighed. "Maybe, you should try again, Sora" Leon spoke and leaned on the wall. "Alright, Thundaga!" The ceiling above them turned pitched black and bolts of lightning hit the flower and again no respond. Sora groaned at the failure but again tried. "This must be it, Blizzarga!" Flakes of cold frost blew from his blade and the flower suddenly the flower's color turned deep blue. "Yes" The group cheered at the success. Leon moved forward and clicked the switch. An elevator floated towards them. 'All right, everyone. Enter the elevator and if I'm right this elevator would lead us to the Castle Chapel." They all went and the elevator floated up into another platform. 

They all thought of what's going to happen next but don't worry, they will soon find out. 

**A/N**: Sorry, for the long reply but I had too study and could find time because I have my exams next week. And again thanks for the reviews! So just keep reviewing!

**NEXT CHAPTER**: More to come form the heartless, Sora gets a very, very sad!  


	15. Fifteen

The elevator floated up, the whole group hopped off the elevator unto another platform. As the last one-stepped off, the elevator sped down so quickly that it looked like it disappeared. "We're here," Leon said staring at the dark passage in front of him. "Come on lets go." Leon moved forward into the darkness and was followed by his companions. They entered a large room, all the walls were made out of marble and there were different carvings there for example there was a carving of a dragon and a spiky headed boy who held a big key on his right hand. 

Sora stared at the carvings and realized that the carving was the battle between him and Maleficent and of course he did win the battle. He smiled and moved forward, there was a large arch and a small alter stood. And on the alter was a dark globe. "Hey guys, look!" Sora pointed at the dark globe, which was floating in mid-air. The group looked at it and suddenly, the earth started to shake. Rubble from the marble walls fell and then the dark globe swelled up into the size of a basketball and it floated away from the alter. 

Everyone's eyes followed the globe and it floated behind them. "Gawrsh, what's happening to the globe?" Goofy asked and the globe glowed with purple light and inside the globe emerged a horn. At the bottom were two legs and then a creature appeared. It was another Behemoth. Akira went shakily behind Sora, frightened. "Oh…not again! I'm tired of battling this heartless" Riku shook his head and prepared for battle. The others including Sora surrounded the Behemoth. The heartless moved forward and it seems that its target was Mickey. It stomped at Mickey and Mickey dodged the attack. "Eurgh…" Even though dodging, Mickey got hit from the massive foot. He sat there in pain, the gigantic paw again stomped on Mickey but he instantly rolled. Donald saw his King limping in pain. "Mickey! Curaga!" Donald raised his Save the Queen staff and green clovers surrounded Mickey, faintly. It quickly healed him. The Behemoth turned and it moved forward. The eyes of the heartless saw a glimpse of jet black flowing hair and targeted it. It moved for to Akira who was just hiding in a small hidden space between two marble walls. The behemoth went straight for her, seeing her very vulnerable it sent something from it eye right into the passage. Akira jumped out of there as it hit the floor of the hidden slit. She quickly ran for Sora who was catching up to the Behemoth. She stopped and hold Sora still "Sora, we have to get out of here! We have no time for this. Let them handle this heartless." She said panting. "Why? They need my help, Akira." He said stared at her. "No there are more important matters that needs to be handled." She said and dragged Sora out to the large door. Leon saw the Akira dragging Sora out of the battle. "Hey, where are you going?" He shouted furiously to the running two. "Leon, she says that there are more important matters to handle! So you have to take this in charge." Sora said and disappearing into the passage. Leon was about to go after them but saw the others struggling to battle to the gigantic heartless so he joined back to them. 

Akira dragged Sora out of the Chapel into a passage and this passage looked like the one that they got stuck in where they didn't get any idea of how to get on the elevator. But this one was different. It had no light bars that protected the person who passes from falling. The stopped and Akira looked around and saw another dark passage at the need. "Sora, lets go!" Akira again dragged the Sora again to the portal but abruptly stop when silhouettes of purple appeared around them. Them the silhouettes then emerged into shadows. They when after Sora but he just whacked them away with no sweat and they disappeared. Akira gave a thumbs up at him and said "Come on, we have to get to the Grand Hall." "Why, Akira, why?" Sora said and started to run with Akira into the passage. "You'll see, Sora." She said and both of their bodies fainted into the darkness.

A/N: In my next chapter section in every chapter, I keep on saying that the Queen will be revealed but I want to keep the suspense so I kept on cutting the chapters up so it has more detail. And also not I might not reply as soon as possible because I have exams so be patient. And I have been hearing assumptions to who is the Queen of Darkness, and people has been think that its Kairi. Now I'll make this poll, if you think yes than review and say yes in this chapter and if no say no. 

_---Till next time _

Harriet                                                               


	16. Sixteen

The two came out of the dark passage and in front of them appeared big red doors. Akira moved forward, "Sora, how do you-" she said and then the doors pushed back. "Well Akira, I think the door just answered your question." Sora said moving forward, clutching his keyblade tightly. The two moved forward on the red carpet that lined into the Hall. 

Akira observed the surrounding walls. There were empty glass containers that can stand empty. Beyond the Grand Hall was an arch and inside the arch was staircase that necklaced the higher ground. As the two walked over the arch, they could see a heart shaped hole that illuminated in a rainbow of colors and in front was a large gooey black liquid orb swirling in mid-air. "There's dark activity up there," Sora pointed up the liquid. "Lets go then." Akira said and the two separated climbed the stairs in each side. 

As they arrived at the top, the orb continued to enlarge. And something emerged from the orb. The two braced themselves to what was going to happen next. A dark cloak figure came out of the orb. As the figure came out it the orb disappeared them suddenly it spoke "So…you have come hear to see me?" The figure smirked. It spoke as if someone with a monstrous echo accompanied its voice **²**.

 This sent shivers to both Akira and Sora. "Who are you?" Sora glared at the figure. "Well, guess?" The figure snickered and walked slowly to Sora. Her right sleeve, part of cloak, rose up and out came a white, bony hand. The hand was about to touch Sora's cheek but he quickly jumped about a meter from the hand. 

"Are…are you the Queen of Darkness?" Sora said and clutched his keyblade more tightly so if the figure did any sudden moves to him or Akira he would just lash out to it. The figure laughed. "Well, what took you so long?" The Queen said and turned around to face the heart-shaped hole. "Hmm… So this is the final key hole, the one which well direct me to both Door of Darkness and Door of Light?" She said and reached into the hole with her bony hand. "So I guess you are wondering why I am looking for the two doors, right boy?" The Queen turned to Sora who was just glaring at the Queen.

 The hood of the figure them turned to Akira who stood shaking. "Hello, child…" The Queen spoke sweetly and went towards Akira. Akira retreated back from the walking cloak. Her legs felt wobbly and she dropped towards the ground. Sora braced himself and said "If you dare do anything to her, I will…I will kill you!" "Don't worry, boy. I won't. She's not worth killing. I know in her eyes, just looking at me could kill her." She laughed and turned back towards the keyhole. 

Just hearing this the fear inside started to dissolve. "I'm not scared of you!" She got up and said. The Queen laughed. "You girl. You are pathetic. Saying that you are not afraid of me. How courageous!"  The Queen mocked and then laughed in malice. She was angry, Akira was angry. Even though she was a complete wimp doesn't mean that she would be mocked like this. She clenched her fists and her face burned with white-hot fury. "How cute. The little girl is finally getting all angry. She so angry that her ears are emitting smoke!" The Queen laughed again with her white bony fingers pointed at Akira. Sora stood there angry as well. _She didn't deserve this!_  "I've had enough!" He clenched his keyblade and swung it towards the cloaked Queen. The Queen dodged it so swiftly at it seemed like she was already knew that. "Sora, don't!" Akira shouted furiously. Sora turned his head and saw Akira moving closer to him. "Don't Sora, if you kill her, we won't know what happened to Kairi!" She spoke softly and continued to move forward to the Queen. "Kairi? What's Kairi got to do with this?" Sora asked, confused. 

"Everything…" Akira turned her head at Sora and a tear rolled down on her soft cheek. "Wha…?" Sora said but interrupted by Akira. "Queen, what did you do to Kairi?" Akira said as she stopped at least a meter away from the Queen. "Do you really need to know?" The Queen said evilly. "Does he really want to know?" The hood of the Queen looked at the confused Sora. "Yes, I think he does." Akira said confidently. "All right…" The Queen took her bony hands out of the sleeves of the cloak and lowered her hood. Sora eyes widen with horror. He was shocked completely with what was in front of him. The Queen had long auburn hair with soft porcelain face. It was…Kairi.                                                         

______________________

**² **If you know YuGioh (the anime series). Well you know when Marik controls a person and they speak for example Joey got mind controlled by Marik and he speaks in a very scary voice. Well it's kind of like that. 

**A/N**: I want to hear what you have to say with this chapter. Where you surprised or did your just had the plain I-knew-that-was-going-to-happen look? So review!   


	17. Seventeen

It was dark and smoke filled the air. A young 19-year-old girl lay floating in mid-air. Her long auburn hair waved in the still wind. Her eyes were closed shut and white smoke flowed around her. The smoke entered her nostrils it made her rubbed her nose until she awoke.  _I'm still here… _Tears ran down her cheeks, she cried as she floated upward. Standing or floating, she wiped her tears away from her soft cheeks. She was going to try again to see if some one… Someone will take her away from this place… 

She always thought of how long she had been in this dark endless abyss. She never had a watch because she either lost it or broke it. Like the time her Grandmother bought her a very exquisite watch at her 11th birthday. It had a gold plated rim and inside was surfaced with light blue sapphire, her Gran said it matched her eyes, and clusters of diamonds shaped as clock hands. It fitted around her small wrist perfectly, but after a day or two she dropped it on a boat somewhere in the ocean and it fell in the water. Her two best friends tried to find it for her but failed. Even though they were good at swimming they couldn't find it especially because the watch fell into a reef and when Sora tried to dive in but his feet with get caught on the corals. The thought of these memories sadden her more and tear droplets suddenly ran down her cheeks. 

In her mind questions started racing around, curiosity filled inside her brain. This normally happens when childhood memories flashed in front of her eyes. These memories were the only companion that held her spirits up. Her spirits inside are the only things that she depends on to stay alive. Though inside dark abyss, you cannot be hungry nor get sick. Your just there floating and darkness will conquer you. But her, she tries to believe in faith. Faith that someone will rescue her, that's why she has not been swallowed yet; faith is the only shield for you in the darkness. 

She bowed her head and put her hands together and prayed. Prayed that someone will save her because she can no longer keep alive. She never believed in praying nor does she believe in any gods or goddess. She knew many gods and goddess like Aphrodite the Greek goddess of love or Zeus. Her family never had a religion and neither did they prayed or believed in God. Christianity God, once she remembered the time when she met a nun who was a Catholic (Christian). The nun taught her about Christianity and all the different religions in it. Like Anglican, Methodist and Catholic and so on… She became very interested in it but in the end the nun never convert her to be Christian. But she told her that she should pray when she's in sticky situations like this and she will be heard. She every time she roused in the darkness, she would clasp her hands together and prayed. That somewhere in the outside worlds someone will rescue her and get her back to Sora and Riku and all of her friends. 

She kept on praying. Mouthing to herself and then she heard something… 

"Your…your not her." 

It was a male voice. It was kind of familiar to her but she could not remember.

"Face it boy…I am her." 

It was another voice. It was female but a monstrous voice chorused with the voice and it sounded so scary. Completely ignoring it because it might be just in her head she kept on mouthing and closed her eyes. 

"Sora… I'm sorry but it is her." 

_Sora?_ Her head never mention or say his name when she was caged inside. _It…It must be someone…someone here to save me and its Sora! _Her eyes widen in glee. She started to look around, her eyes wandering in every direction. Catching a glimpse of Sora. Her ears were on alert to hear any voices. She floated around so quickly that her body became tired. She stopped for a bit and then her ears twitched as it heard something…

"Where...where is she."

 _It must be Sora. Sora!!! Sora!!! It's me, Kairi! Help me Sora! _She wondered to the direction of the voice. Then suddenly as she approached, bright light appeared. _Bright light? Why is bright light here? _The light spread around her, the light formed a screen. It was wide spread and the bright light became clear. It looked like a television screen. The screen projected a heart that had multi-colors. She peered into the screen she remember this heart. She racked her brains just to try and remember, _yes…I remember, I can see Hollow Bastion! The place where I retrieved my heart and where Sora saved me. _

The view instantly changed and it moved and it faced a young man, same age as her. She didn't recognize the man but when she observed him very carefully trying to remember whom he was. He had light brown spiky hair, you can see he was very fit because of his well-built body and something caught her eye. The boy clutched a gigantic key, it was pure white and it was beautifully decorated. She looked in amazement when she finally remembered him. It was Sora. She was really surprised to how he changed so much. _Duh! It was what five years?_

The screen shifted its view to the right and it showed a young girl standing. She knew then and there who the young girl was. It was Akira. A girl who came to her home about 3 years ago, (A/n: Sorry I can't remember when Akira came so if its wrong please tell me and I'll change it!) from another world. Akira's mouth started to open and it moved but there was no sound coming out. She tried to listen or hear but suddenly she felt that she was deaf… She could hear no sound. 

A/N: I want to stop here so I can get a new chapter started. Sorry about the preaching about religion but I felt religious today so I wrote it!! Like this chapter? Have anything you want to ask me? All your answers will be answered if you…

 |

 |

√  review!!


	18. Eighteen

Sora just can't believe it, that there person that he care for mostly was his mortal enemy. "What did the darkness do to you, Kairi?" Sora heard Akira stutter forward, a tear flowed down her eyes. "They made me powerful, have what ever I want and best off all I can control everything!" She cackled. "I'm still not believing you are Kairi!" He kept on shaking his head, making sure that this wasn't some stupid dream. If it was that he should wake up know and in the morning, he will immediately forget about it. "Why not? Your beloved is just standing before you! Why do you not believe?" she smirked evilly. She laughed harshly and her eyes gleamed with success. 

Her plan was working, poisoning the mind of the keyblade master succeeded flawlessly. Capturing his beloved and using her body was part of the plan. But to capture Kairi was hard she was so full of hope and will that she hard to do something horrible to someone she most certainly care about. And since she is the Queen of darkness, she injected a tiny poison cell and the cell spread like a swarm of locusts in a wheat field. Since then her mother died, Kairi's hopes soon deteriorated into nothingness and her devious plan was going along just fine. Kairi became so docile that she persuaded her to join the darkness. With Kairi in the darkness, she was in full power to control of her. Finally using the power of the heartless, she took her soul and trapped it in the midst of endless darkness. Where you would be all alone and the pleasures and comforts of life had been expelled from you. Glumness, hate and sadness were the main emotions that are looming among the abyss and these emotions will strike to anyone inside. 

She smirked seeing the confused keyblade master. Sora did not want to believe reality he just wanted this to be just a dream or maybe just some stupid illusion that just taunts or scares him. He really cared about Kairi and would do anything to save her but now he thinks he can't save her. He started down to the ground and gave a frown. Akira was also standing there, her tears had dried and she was carrying also a sad frown. Pity gleamed from her eyes. She felt such pity for him that she walked over him and patted him back. The sight of this made the Queen laugh so loud. "How cute, a fellow friend comforting a friend." The Queen sniggered. Akira boiled with anger, she moved forward in front of the Queen and said, "you…you evil woman…how dare you mock him." She took a free hand and slapped the queen's cheek. Akira touched the queen's cheek and then suddenly she heard a voice, time stopped everything went dark and she saw Kairi…

**A/N: Sorry it took sooooooooo long!! This is a short chapter so sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews be the way and don't worry the next chapter will be out soon! **                                                            


End file.
